Have A Nice Stay In Gehenna!
by Flawed Fire
Summary: Rin sees himself wandering around in a strange place. He meets his demon siblings and is put in their care. Yukio wakes up from a coma only to find that Rin has disappeared and is in Gehenna. What will happen to Rin and can Yukio help Rin escape before Rin says he doesn't want to leave Gehenna to go back to Assiah? (I'm no good at summaries. Btw, sorry about the bad summary)
1. Chapter 1

**[I do not own Blue Exorcist]**

Rin walked around in a place he never saw before. He had no idea where he was. Rin's head hurt worse than a broken leg, which he didn't have but would have preferred instead of a head injury. Somehow, Rin knew this place didn't seem that strange. He saw little low tier demons flying and walking around. He then saw a strange figure with silky black hair.

"Who are you?" Rin demanded an introduction from the stranger.

The stranger, a male under 2 inches taller than Rin, looked down at him. "Oh, it's you."

Rin became frustrated, not only because his head injury but this stranger's attitude towards him. "What the hell do you mean why 'Oh it's you'?", Rin said in a disrespectful tone.

"For a child, you sure have a mouth on you." The strange flipped his hair slightly. "If you don't remember who your older brother is, the name's Azazel."

"Azazel? As in the king of Spirits Azazel?", Rin asked.

"…. Yes.", Azazel simply said. He walked away, leaving Rin standing there.

"H-Hey! Azazel or whatever! Where do you think you're goi-" Rin collapsed suddenly, attracting Azazel's attention.

Azazel ran to Rin's side. He knelt down and picked Rin up. "You shouldn't have wandered around by yourself little brother. It's not a wise thing to do…"

Azazel walked down the halls, carrying an unconscious Rin in his arms. Another demon male ran up to Azazel. "Oi Nii-san! Who's that in your arms?"

Azazel bore an unamused look on his face. "Tch. You idiot, Beelzebub, why didn't you inform me on the arrival of our little brother?"

Yukio woke up in a hospital bed. Shiemi was asleep next to him.

"Shiemi… Where's Rin?", Yukio asked.

Shiemi opened her eyes, tilting her head towards Yukio. "I don't know… He disappeared a month ago,"

Yukio's eyes widened. "A month? How long have I been sleeping?"

Shieme yawned and looked at a calendar. "It's been 3 weeks Yuki. You were in a coma after being hit in the head."

Yukio put on his glasses. "So Rin is nowhere to be found?"

Shieme nodded. "Mhmm… I'm worried about Rin, could he be in some sort of trouble?"

Yukio jumped from his bed and put on his coat. "I'm going to talk to Sir Pheles."


	2. Meet The Brothers!

**[I do not own Blue Exorcist] (I wrote more this time to account for the short first part) {I also noticed I misspelled Shiemi as Shieme several times} -I'm also not accurate of what the real demon princes look like so I give my own description based of what their domain is.-**

Yukio, with the help of Shiemi, walked all the way to Mephisto's office. Yukio threw open the door, feeling he did not need to get an invitation inside either way.

"Well if it isn't Yukio Okumura, my favorite exorcist.", Mephisto greeted Yukio warmly. "For what purpose are you here? Is it about Rin Okumura's sudden disappearance?"

Yukio glared. "How did you know?"

Mephisto took out a peculiar post card with the words "_Gehenna Welcomes You Home_" written on it. "Egyn, our brother, sent me this post card."

Yukio took the post card from Mephisto and started reading it with Shiemi.

"_Hello Samael, How's it going? Anyways, we found brother Rin! Sorry about having to send you a stupid post card. Azazel wanted everyone in the family to know about our brother's arrival or he'll throw a fit and ransack the rooms. He's never been very patient. Anyways, why don't you come home for a reunion! But don't bring your Otaku crap again. You forget to bring it back to Assiah and it gets annoying staring at the stuff."_

Mephisto was a little annoyed. "My 'Otaku Crap' is not crap, it's fine art! Anyways… Rin is indeed in Gehenna, being taken captive, tortured, who knows! I promised Shiro I'd train Rin but I don't even have enough motivation to get you all the way to that waste land, Gehenna. You can go there if you can go there but I'm staying in Assiah so I can read my precious manga."

Yukio put his palm in his face, frustrated. "Can you get me there then?"

Mephisto swung his mightly umbrella. "Nope!"

Rin woke up in a soft bed. Next to him were strange figures. Azazel stared down at Rin once again. "It's high time you woke up brother… Are you feeling well?"

Rin nodded. "Mhmm… But who are you people..?"

A young man with light blue hair crawled up to Rin. "_Who are you people?_ That's not way to talk to your big bros."

Azazel threw a book at the blue haired male. "Knock it off Egyn! Don't you see he doesn't know us?"

A boy with short red hair, orange eyes, and a scorch mark on his right cheek laughed at the blue haired male, recently revealed to be Egyn. "Ha ha ha! You sure got served bro!"

Egyn splashed a cup of water, meant for Rin, at the red haired male. "Oh quiet you! At least I can talk to our sibling, you just sat there for 3 minutes, twiddling your thumbs like you're a nervous school girl!"

Iblis threw a punch at Egyn. "WHY DON'T YOU SHUT YO' TRAP DEW BOY?" A fight erupted between Iblis, the demon king of fire, and Egyn, the demon king of water.

There was a sudden start of giggling. It was Rin who was giggling.

"I may not know you guys but, hell! You guys are sure fun to watch!"

Iblis gave a smile. "Ey? You like seeing me beat the crap out of dew boy here? Well there's plenty more for ya lil' bro!"

Beelzebub threw a rock at Iblis. "Stop fighting! That's not showing a good example towards our brother!" The brown haired male stuck his tongue out at Iblis and Egyn.

Azazel sighed. "Anyways. Let's get acquainted. Once again, I'm Azazel, King of Spirit. I'm also your older brother. Basically, everyone here is at least a thousand years older than _you_, who is only 15 in Assiah but basically a child here in Gehenna."

Iblis rolled his eyes. "Did you have to waste 1000 more years of out life with that intro?"

Azazel threw a glass of water, refilled by a female demon, at Iblis.

"Why you little…"

"And this is Iblis, King of Fire. He's hot headed but you'll get used to see scorched furniture, ones we ordered to be specially made to be clear. Finding feathers of an extinct creature of Assiah isn't easy now a days…"

Amaimon entered the room with a tree sapling and a lolipop. "I'm here. I heard little Rin is here."

Rin started growling uncontrollably. "_Amaimon… grr…._"

Rin leaped from his bed, leaving it covered in blue flames. He lunged at Amaimon with claws, seeing Kurikara was nowhere in Gehenne. Amaimon dodged Rin's attack, laughing at his failure to attack. "Little brother, you need to be careful. Somebody could have gotten hurt…"

Amaimon sat on a chair of ivory and sterling silver.

Astaroth sat in the corner, recently revealed. "Oh, is it my turn? But Rin already knows me, right?"

Rin was infuriated at the sight of Amaimon and Astaroth. He threw a large cabinet made out of wood from a demon tree called _Sacharon Du Amos _**(Made up) **and was easily destroyed by Astaroth's attack. "Hey, it's no use throwing dead wood at the King of Rot. Ha ha!"

Azazel grabbed Rin and pinned him onto the reflective floor. "He's on a rampage!", Azazel cried out. Rin's blue flames started engulfing the room, making everybody but Iblis retreated. Iblis stood before a demonic Rin.

"Ey, I don't want to hurt you lil' bro. It's not in my place to hit little ki-" Rin punched Iblis in the face.

Iblis stumbled back, spitting out a tooth, only to have it regenerate minutes later. "Ah… That _hurted. You little brat, is that all you got!?_"

Rin picked up a large stick of wood from the broken cabinet and rushed to attack Iblis. He swung at where Iblis was several split seconds ago, only to be hit from the back. Rin fell down, growling even more. Iblis laughed. "Oh come on little bro? I'm the KING OF FIRE! This room is ingulfed in Satanic flames! I'm _**everywhere!**_"

Iblis kicked Rin in the stomach. He kept kicking until Rin was on the ground, finally being defeated in his own flames. Iblis started going overboard and continuously kicked Rin.

"AGH", Rin cried out in pain.

The room's flames were diminished minutes after, allowing everyone to return inside to see Rin being beaten by Iblis.

"Iblis! Stop!", Azazel grabbed Iblis by his torso and flipped him over, hitting both their heads onto the ground. "We need to keep him alive! Not kill him!"

A younger male demon, about 154 cm tall (5"1' ft), ran to Rin's side. His long white hair, which becomes transparent near the end, dropped to the floor as he went on his knees to tend to the injured prince of Gehenna. "I'll take care of you prince."

Beelzebub scratched the back of his head. "Damn… Iblis went nuts this time."

Iblis stood from his feet, head bleeding burning blood. He wiped the blood from his forehead and smirked. "Not bad of a fight. Lil' bro gets my approval!"

Egyn, pissed off at all the things burnt, hit Iblis with more water. "Shut up already, apologies to brother, now!"

Iblis glared. He spit out his new tooth and knelt besides Rin. "I'm sorry… That I beat the shit out of you overwhelmingly in battle."

"Apologize BETTER.", Egyn yelled. "That was a horrible apology!"

Iblis rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry for hurting you lil' bro. Are we cool?"

Rin opened his eyes, surprising his caretaker demon. "Hell yeah we're cool! You guys fight so well! Train me! All of you guys!"

All the demon brothers and the doctoral demon's eyes widened.

Yukio wandered around the academy, trying to figure out a way to break the news to the others. Suguro was memorizing verses from the holy scriptures, Izumo was summoning Mike and Uke (Her familiar demons), Konekomaru and Shima were chatting about nonsense, and Takara sat along, playing with his puppet as usual.

"Hello class.", Yukio greeted everyone.

"Hey teach! Where the hell is Rin?" Suguro asked.

Shiemi looked down. "H-he's somewhere…"

"What do you mean by somewhere?", Izumo asked. "Be specific…"

Yukio pushed up his glasses. "R-rin is… He's trapped in Gehenna…"

"He's where?", Shima yelled out.

"Mr. Okumura said in Gehenna you idiot!", Takara said through his pink puppet.

"H-hey.. No fighting guys!", Konekomaru said with a stutter. "What do you mean by in Gehenna Mr. Okumura."

Yukio frowned. "Before I went out of commission for those 3 weeks, I went on a mission to exterminate some demons somewhere in Hokkaido. I think they knocked Rin and I unconscious and kidnapped Rin before I could wake up. I don't know what's going to happen to him and I can't get to a Gehenna Gate to save him."

"Then let's find one! I'm sure that ass, Satan, will come back soon!", Suguro said, trying to motivate Yukio.

"Bon is right! How often does a Gate appear though?", Shima wondered.


	3. A Clue To Rin

**[I do not own Blue Exorcist] (Sorry for all the mistakes I've been making about the entire thing, I'm not very accurate even though I try to research what I don't know)**

Rin stood 14 feet from Iblis. They faced each other, standing in fighting poses. "Okay Lil' Bro, you think you can match a thousand years of burning asses?"

Rin smirked. "Do you think you can match 15 years of pure motivation?"

Iblis started laughing uncontrollably. He tosses a strange red sword at Rin, who caught it easily. "Ey you!", he called to the white haired demon who had tended to Rin after the previous fight.

The white haired demon turned his head toward the King of Fire. "Y-yes?", he spoke with a stutter.

"Stay here incase Lil' 'Man' here gets injured by my attacks okay?"

The white haired demon nodded. "Raeze will do that.", he spoke in the 3rd person.

"Ha ha, good then.", Iblis spoke. He was about to rush forward to Rin until he spoke up.

"Hey Big Bro, what is this thing? Is it a sword?", Rin said as he held up a thin red blade with carvings on it.

Iblis stopped in place. "What do you think? Do you need glasses? It's a sword we call 'Blade of Assiah's King' but you can call it whatever you want."

Iblis whipped out an axe that looked similar to Rin's sword. "My actual weapon is being repaired. I beheaded too many things."

Rin took Iblis' rambling to advantage and striked him from the back. Iblis ducked down and tripped Rin by swinging his left leg. Rin fell to the ground, hitting his head. Raeze ran to Rin to tend to the injury but Iblis told him to stay away until there was a real injury. Rin rolled onto his stomach and pushed himself up. He spit out some blood, which appeared darker than usual. He ignore this though and continued to rush at Iblis.

"You can do better Lil' Bro!", Iblis laughed.

* * *

**(Get ready for a little bit of YukioxShiemi)**

Yukio sit in his room, staring back at the post card sent to Mephisto. "Why is this happening of all times."

Yukio stared at a calendar.

_December 20__th_

Shiemi stood outside the old looking building where Rin and Yukio had dormed. "Y-yuki… Can I come in?", she spoke out to the door. "Please let me in…"

Nobody opened the door, Shiemi had been talking to no one but the door. She gave the door a slight push, it was already open. Shiemi walked in, looking around. This brought back memories of when Rin was still in Assiah. These memories, Shiemi thought, was the force in her mind that made her determined to find Rin.

Shiemi walked upstairs to look for Yukio. Every door but one was open, the door at the end of the hallway. Every step she took had a strange echo that made her nervous. She took many steps to get to the opened room. She peeked her head inside and saw Yukio. He seemed very upset. "Yuki…", she called softly. "Are you okay..?"

Yukio turned his head. "Hey Shiemi… How did you get in?" Yukio's voice was damp and seemed of a lifeless demon.

Shiemi frowned. "The door was open, Yuki… Are you still worried?"

Yukio nodded slowly. "Rin could very well be dead by now. What if Satan killed him alrea-"

Shiemi rushed to Yukio and hugged him. Yukio began to well up with tears. "We're all worried too Yuki. We can be worried together…"

Yukio felt warmth in Shiemi's embrace. He began to feel better. "Go back home… I'm going to talk to Sir Pheles again."

Rin was exhausted. He lied in the bed of his large room, which was filled with new (flame proof) furniture. Raeze sat by Rin's side, preparing tea. "Y-young prince… Would y-you like s-s-some… t-tea?"

Rin tilted his head to face the young demon before him. "How old are you?", Rin asked.

Raeze blinked 3 times, his white lashes fluttered in front of his grey and blue eyes. (Raeze's design was to be odd eyed, left eye blue, right eye blue.) "Raeze is 175, m-my young prince."

Rin grinned and started laughing. "You're older than that old fart!"

Raeze tilted his head. "O-old f-fart?"

Rin suddenly frowned. "You know what? Forget what I said…"

Raeze poked Rin's cheek. "You're s-suddenly quiet… I-it's Raeze's d-duty to tend t-to your wounds. E-even the mental w-wounds." Raeze looked at the tea cup he prepared. "Young P-prince, your tea is cold." He started to hear a snore. He crawled to the other side of Rin's bed to see Rin's sleeping face. "H-he fell asleep…"

Raeze smiled. He left the room to check up on the other princes. They were all asleep, at least the ones in the palace. Raeze grinned, with a strange smile that stretched from one ear to the next. The transparent end of his hair slowly became black. He walked into their rooms, only to come out later with vile of dark red blood. Raeze jumped out a high window, safely landing outside. He turned to where he jumped from, Rin's room.

"Young prince, Raeze is sorry but it's my turn to visit Assiah.", Raeze had planned something from when Rin arrived. Normally, everyone in the palace within Gehenna won't sleep but Rin's presence had made them celebrate until they all needed to rest. "Raeze doesn't want to be a slave for all his life."

Raeze started chanting, no longer speaking in his stutter. He opened the Gehenna Gate, avoiding the obstacles that came from opening it, then jumping in.

* * *

It was class time for the Exwires. They all sat in the class room, which had the depressing aura from when Rin left. Yukio walked in, papers in hand. "Okay class… It's time to take attendance."

He stood at the podium. "Okay, is Shie-"

They all heard a loud thud.

Everyone rushed outside to see a strange demon. It was Raeze, who was unconscious on the pavement. "It's a demon!", Shiemi cried.

"What does it look like?", Takara said sarcastically.

Raeze was unconscious. Yukio stepped towards him, pistol in hand. "Let's kill the demon quick-"

"Wait!", Shiemi cried out. She ran to Raeze's side and blocked him off from Yukio's aim. "He doesn't look like he can hurt us right now right? Let's see if he can help us!"

Suguro held an angry expression. "Are you stupid? What is that demon is harmful, what if he came to cause havoc?"

"P-prince… O-okum-mura…", Raeze quietly mumbled.

Everyone faced Raeze. "Let's see what he wants then.", Yukio decided.


	4. Talk of Events-Events Unfolding

**[Pretty much going to say I don't own Blue Exorcist every part] (I have a lot of time on my hands so this part is going to be put out early so I can start the one I'm going to put out tomorrow)**

[They're in the classroom btw]

Yukio hadn't taken his eyes off Raeze every since they decided to spare his life. He had many questions to ask that strange demon. Shiemi walked into the room were he was held. "Yuki, you should take some rest. You've been in this room for hours. I can handle him if he wakes up."

Yukio shook his head. "Sorry Shiemi, but he could be dangerous. We don't even know his name."

"_It's Raeze."_, Raeze suddenly spoke up. "W-who are you people?"

Yukio looked at Raeze, quickly equipping himself with dual pistols. "Freeze!", Yukio demanded.

Raeze froze where he sat. "Raeze means no harm! Raeze m-means no harm!", he cried out.

Yukio walked up to Raeze, still aiming his pistols at the demon boy. "Okay Raeze, explain to us your connection to Rin Okumura."

Raeze tilted his head. "Rin Okumura? How d-did you know I kn-knew him?"

Yukio put his gun down slightly, showing the confused demon that he's not that much of a threat at the moment. "You mumbled something about him in your sleep. Now tell me your connection or I'll have to exorcise you."

Raeze looked at the pistol. "Raeze sees y-you're quite s-serious about th-the prince. W-well you n-need not t-to talk to me a-about it. T-talk to Ezear!". Raeze said.

Yukio became confused at Raeze's answer. "Ezear? Who's that? Whatever, I don't have time for this, just bring us to him!" Yukio raised his pistol to Raeze's neck.

Raeze smiled, having no intention of harming the exorcist. "You're al-already talking to him!"

In a few seconds, Raeze's hair would turn from white leading to transparent to black leading to white, his grey eye became orange, and a smirk would appear across his face. "_What's the occasion you would force me out?_" The demon said in a monotone voice.

Yukio stepped backwards, aiming his second pistol to Raeze. "Are you Ezear?" Yukio demanded an answer.

"_Yes I am. I suppose Raeze had renamed me that, even after I told him my name was Caeserea [See-zer-ay] and not Ezear._"

Yukio frowned. "So what's your connection to my brother? Caeserea?" His name was a mouthful to say, Yukio thought. He needed answers anyways. Shiemi had stood near the door in silent, in case something happened she were to get help.

"_Ah. My connection to Prince Rin Okumura, son of Satan and Yuri. Well, if you would kindly refrain from aiming that modern weapon at my host body, I would gladly tell you._"

Yukio was suspicious. "What should I do that? You _are_ a demon after all.", he gave his point, which didn't seem so valid towards Caeserea.

**[To put out a point that Caeserea is a fake name and there is a place called Caesarea. I just found that out.]**

Caeserea frowned at Yukio. "_The reason why I came here was to free myself and my host from the fate of serving the Demon Kings. I came for freedom, not trouble._"

Yukio raised an eyebrow, putting away his weapons. "Fine, I'll believe you for now. Now explain!"

Caeserea smiled. "_If you insist. My connection is that I know Rin Okumura's exact location, everyone who's within the vicinity, and his condition. I've been with him the longest in the past week. The Prince, Rin Okumura, has been training with Iblis for a while and I've tended to all the wounded inflicted onto Rin._"

Yukio pushed up his glasses. "Iblis? The Demon King of Fire?"

Caesera nodded. "_He's quite violent and hot headed. Many demons who have worked alongside with him called him the 'Hot Headed Beheader' for his hobby in beheading execution._"  
Yukio's eyes widened. "Beheading?"

"_Indeed. But fear not. Rin Okumura hasn't received any injuries that have threatened his life, but he doesn't seem to understand what predicament he's in._"

"What could happen to Rin?", Shiemi asked as she spoke up.

"_Well, Satan has proposed Rin will undergo a ceremony that re- that re- ACK!_"

Caesera began vomiting blood. Yukio stepped back in horror.

Caesera's hair returned to white and transparent and his orange eye became grey once again. He was Raeze once again, completely loosing memories that were contained from Caesera's point of view. This did not stop him from vomiting up blood. In mere seconds, he was on the verge of crying in pain.

Shiemi ran out to call for help.

* * *

Rin woke up with a headache. "Ugh… Where is that Raeze guy?"

He walked outside the halls. The first person out of Beelzebub. He was walking and brushing his thick brown hair at the same time. "I slept for 12 hours, why am I still sooo tired?"

Rin ran up to his older brother. "Hey, er. Big bro, where is Iblis? He was supposed to wake me up for breakfast."

Beelzebub stuck out his tongue, showing a scarab tatoo on the middle. "I don't know. That guy probably lied and left to chop off more heads. Maybe in Assiah I guess?"

Rin blinked. Assiah sounded very familiar to him. "Take me to Assiah then!"

Beelzebub opened his mouth to answer. A hand covered it before he could.

Before them stood Egyn. "Nope! Assiah is off limits until _after_ the ceremony!"

Rin became confused. "What ceremony?"

Egyn grinned, placing a finger on Rin's lips. "It's a secret until then little bro, be patient and it'll all be worth the wait!"

Rin frowned. "So you know and you're not going to tell me? Some big bro you are…"


	5. Moving A Step Foward

**[Once again, I douth not own the Blue of Exorcist (I don't own Blue Exorcist!)]**

[This is a flashback from one of Raeze's recent memories]

Raeze had prepared tea for Rin. "Y-young Prince, may I a-ask you something?"

Rin looked at Raeze. "You don't have to be so formal. You've don't a lot of stuff for me so let's just say we're buddies and you can stop being so nervous around me."

Raeze shook his head. "N-no Y-young Prince. Th-that's not what I-I'm here for."

Rin pouted. "Aw why not? Everyday since I met you, you've brushed my hair and tail, helped me get out of bed, prepared tea for me, and even tended to my training wounds. Why don't you want to be friends?"

Raeze shook his head again. "Y-young Prince. I-I'm a servant, I can't be your f-friend. I-I won't be h-here forever t-too."

* * *

[Flashback End!]

* * *

Rin woke up in his large bed. Nobody at his side with morning tea. Rin frowned, it was lonely without Raeze. He seemed like the one who acted like a brother to Rin. Everyone was busy. Azazel and Egyn had been getting stuff for Satan, Iblis is in Assiah for some reason, Samael (Whom Rin was informed about several days before Raeze left) was in Assiah, Amaimon and Astaroth and gathering demons for some event, Beelzebub is goofing around somewhere in Gehenna, and Lucifer (The Demon King of Light) is busy with an

army of some sort. Nobody was around to play with Rin, watch over him, act like family.

His head seemed to hurt even more as he thought of this. He spewed out random things that he somehow knew yet didn't remember in his own mind. Those remarks of an old fart, ideas about Assiah, the possibility of friends? All seemed familiar but didn't even come to his mind when he didn't try to recall such. Rin wandered around the palace. He saw a female demon in a strange attire. It's one of those succubus that Satan had around to entertain him when he was bored.

Satan usual pit 2 succubae against each other and made them fight until the other one was dead or nearly dead. (What, you thought of something else?) How it happened made Rin sick to the stomach and made him wonder if he really was a son of Satan.

A hand reached out and grabbed Rin's shoulder. Rin quickly turned around. It was Iblis, coming back from Assiah. "Hey Lil' Bro, sorry I wasn't here to trai-"

Rin embraced Iblis. Iblis looked down at Rin, wondering why he was being hugged.

"_I missed you…_", Rin mumbled. "_What kind of big brother leaves his little brother alone like that?_"

Iblis patted Rin's head and laughed. "What happened to being so high strong?"

Rin looked up and pouted. "I don't know what you're talking bout'."

Iblis rolled his eyes and smirked. "Pfft. Whatever bro. I'll be back, don't you cry or something. Heh."

Rin rolled his eyes then. "It's not like I did cry or anything."

Iblis turned his back to Rin and walked to his room. Iblis was gone within a few seconds, leaving Rin all alone. His heart started to ache at this sudden loneliness. He didn't know why he felt like this, but it somehow made him want to go to Assiah even more. Rin stood alone for several minutes.

"When is big bro coming back?", Rin wondered. His legs became shaky and the world spun around him. "Wh-why is it cold now?"

* * *

[Back In Assiah]

* * *

Raeze sat on one of the desks in the classroom.

"_Don't leave this room no matter what!_", Yukio had ordered Raeze.

He became bored shortly after. Raeze crawled everywhere, wondering if there was anything to do, anything to clean, somebody to serve. He heard a familiar cheery voice.

"Well if it isn't one of the palace servants?", Mephisto greeted Raeze.

Raeze became frustrated quickly. "Raeze isn't a-a servant! R-Raeze is just Raeze!", he yelled. (His voice is squeaky so he may shriek)

Mephisto waves around his umbrella. "Yes yes, not a servant. You obviously made it clear when you sabotaged that little mission I sent Mr. Okumura and Rin onto."

"Th-that wasn't R-Raeze!"

Mephisto looked unamused. "Yes yes, it was that Ezear alternate ago of yours."

"_I'M NO ALTERNATE AGO! I'M CAESEREA._"

The room rumbled slightly. Mephisto sat upon his chair, waiting for Raeze to make a move. "Now there. If you go crazy, I'll have to dispose of you."

Raeze looked down, frowning. "R-Raeze apologizes t-to Samael…"

The door opened with a creak. It was a Exwires coming. Raeze looked to the door and then back to Mephisto, who disappeared. "_What a nosey one that guy is…_"

Yukio looked at Raeze. "Is that other part of you okay now? We really need all the information we can get."

Raeze nodded. "H-he's okay. But R-Raeze can not take v-vomiting up so much bl-blood. I-I don't have the regenerative a-abilities of the P-prince."

Everyone else was confused. "Who the hell is this prince that guy is talking about?", Suguro asked.

"D-don't besmirch th-the name of the P-prince of Gehenna!", Raeze yelled. "Th-that is punishable b-by beheading from King I-Iblis!"

"Calm down, Bon was just wondering who this prince you're talkin' about is.", Shima said nervously.

Raeze sighed, looking down. "P-Prince Rin Okumura, S-son of Satan and Y-Yuri Egin."

Yukio's eyes widened. "You know our mother's name?"

Raeze nodded. "Ms. Yuri was a b-beautiful woman… I-I've seen her only f-from a distance f-for Lord Satan f-forbid servants like m-me from coming near her d-during her time with him. H-he wanted her to b-be free from the gr-grasp of 'filth' such a-as I."

"Don't bring yourself down like that.", Konekomaru said. "I'm sure you're not filth, for a demon."

"Raeze guesses…", Raeze frowned. "B-but if I-it helps you, I-I will t-tell you ev-everything I can re-recall!"

Rin continued to stand alone. "It's been nearly 30 minutes…" Tears welled up in Rin's eyes. This was the feeling of loneliness from not having a brother around, but Rin didn't really know. He still couldn't recall much himself. Iblis ran out of his room, sword in hand. "Alright lil' bro! Let's fight!"

Rin grabbed Iblis' arm. "Is it alright if we just hang for now, I'm not In the mood to fight."

"Going soft now?", Egyn said out of nowhere.

"Eh? Hell no! I'm not goin' soft or something like that… I just want to, you know? Take a break from fighting all the time. I also don't have that Raeze demon to tend to my wounds when I need him to."

Iblis raised an eyebrow. "Raeze? He's not here? Are ya sure? He's not allowed to leave the palace ever."

"He's right.", Egyn said. "Some servile demons are sworn into servitude for _eternity_ and are never allowed to leave."

Rin wondered. "Why is that?"

Iblis swung around his sword. "Some of them are incredibly powerful in some cases, some grew to be a problem."

"Hey Iblis, remember that demon who went berserk after stepping out of the palace?", Egyn asked.

"Oh yeah, that one even caused problems for Lucifer! Go figure."

"If they're powerful, why are they just servants? Shouldn't they be like kings, like you guys?"

Azazel had overheard their conversation. "Little brother, that question is quite obvious to answer. Have you ever gone out of control just from using your powers when you can't control them?"

Rin looked up for a minute, wondering. "Erm… I don't believe so… Wait, that time I first fought Iblis right?"

Iblis laughed. "Uhh… YEAH! That!"

"Anyways, some demons are quite unstable. Some aren't completely demons themselves. A powerful demon is found lurking somewhere in Gehenna and forms a contract with one of us in order to keep themselves from breaking apart. They pretty much agree to make sure they're kept in check."

"Who formed a contract with Raeze then?", Rin asked.

"Eh? Surely not me, none of us actually. We can only form these types of contracts with ancient demons."

"It's a specific type of contract?"

"Mhmm, ancient demons are quite powerful, as you can tell we're quite ancient.", Azazel said, making himself feel quite old for his young appearance.

"Why don't you guys look like prunes then?", Rin asked.

Iblis laughed loudly, irritating Azazel's ears. "Are ya _THAT_ stupid Lil' Bro? We have hosts with young bodies!"

Rin still had questions. "So… how old are your host bodies?"

Iblis suddenly stopped laughing. "S-several hundreds of years old…"

Rin started laughing. "How are they still young look-"

"Gotta go!", Iblis said as he avoided the question.

"Eh? Wait! Why so sudden?", Rin yelled as he reached a hand out.

Iblis turned his head. "The ceremony is going to start in 3 days! I got no time to stand around and do nothing!"

Rin then turned to Azazel. "What ceremony?"

Azazel raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah, we never told you. You're going to meet dad in person today! Hooray?"

Rin tilted his head. "I'm going to meet dad? Who's dad?"

Azazel's frown turned into a sly grin. "You don't know who Satan is? That's funny kiddo." Azazel places his hand on Rin's head. "Satan is the father of all demons, including you and me. But you're special. You're one of the few rare who has his blood in your veins."

Azazel walked away with Rin staring at him. "I'm going to meet Satan?"

* * *

[In Assiah]

"Are you sure that's all?", Yukio asked.

"Incredible! You've seen the demon kings in person?", Shima asked.

Raeze nodded to both questions. "Raeze can only r-recall that th-the ceremony has t-to do with P-Prince Rin m-meeting Satan."

Yukio frowned. "That's not good, does anyone remember what happened when Satan entered Assiah the last time?"

"Yeah, he trashed Japan in less than a day.", Izumo answered.

"Not only that, but weren't your demon powers activated?", Suguro asked.

"Yes, that's what happened.", Yukio said.

Raeze smiled. "Y-you guys t-talk like family. R-Raeze wishes Raeze h-had that kind of f-freedom…" Everyone stared at Raeze.

"For a demon, you really do desire what humans want.", Konekomaru said.

"That's because Raeze used to be human.", a sudden voice arrived. It was Mephisto once again.

"Sir Pheles, what are you doing here?", Yukio demanded for an answer.

"Just visiting. So I heard about your little predicament here. Mind if I assist you?", Mephisto said.

* * *

**[Sorry about all this dialogue. I'm no good at action parts. Anyways, this is to account for the lack of length in the next parts due to the ending weekend.]**


	6. Raeze and Caeserea

**[I do not own Blue Exorcist]**

Raeze stood as a child in Assiah. It was somewhere 160 years before Rin and Yukio's birth. He formerly black hair was very still, oddly. He was orphaned when he was barely able to walk, using his crawling abilities to escape from a fire that burned in his building. The fire killed his parents, Janet and Charles. Raeze, who they named after Charles' Japanese Grandfather who was named after a demon, had nobody to rely on. He was sent to an orphanage and was constantly bullied for his odd eyes. One was grey and the other blue, what seemed more odd than that. At the age of 7, Raeze went to school. He started late and was a very slow learner. He made 0 friends in his entire grade school life. He finally went to Jr. High when he was 12.

He's constantly bullied. One day, a stranger would appear to him. As Raeze sat in the corner of a dark alley, bruised and crying, a white haired demon saw him. "Why do you look so weak? Why do you looked like you were pushed around?"

Raeze sniveled. "I-I am weak…", he spoke with his small voice, speaking in the first person.

The demon kneeled before Raeze. He held out his hand, showing the demonic feature of claws. "Would you like to be my host, therefore no longer being weak?"

Raeze hesitated at first, but took the demon's hand. "I-I don't w-want to be weak… Please m-make me strong."

The demon smiled, turning into some sort of black miasma and then engulfing Raeze.

* * *

[A year earlier]

* * *

"So, you'd want to wager on that? Johann Faust?", Caeserea asked.

Mephisto sat on a floating chair, umbrella in hand. "Of course, but I do want to warn you, I have yet to lose a wager my fine demon brother."

Caeserea was irritated at Mephisto's attitude. "Fine. I'll find myself a new vessel before this one rots away in one year. If I succeed, you must agree to aid me for the next 500 years. If I lose, you can wreak havoc in my domain back at Gehenna."

Mephisto laughed. "Fine, I won't come back to Gehenna either way but I accept the terms, as always. You have one year!"

* * *

[Back to Raeze]

* * *

Raeze's hair turned into a silvery shade of white, his hair extending a few more inches and becoming transparent as it goes on. He stood up. "A new host, finally.", Raeze said in an odd voice.

Inside his head, Raeze talked to Caeserea. "I-is Raeze strong n-now?"

Caeserea nodded. "Yes. You are strong. But you do belong to me now."

Raeze smiled. "I-it's okay. My life w-wouldn't matter anyways… Y-you can k-keep Raeze's body b-but promise Raeze R-Raeze will be strong!"

Caeserea blinked. "Uuh… Then it's a deal. I'll make you strong and you will provide me with your body as my new host. We'll be together until your body rots away."

Raeze giggled. "H-Hooray! R-Raeze is very h-h-haaappy!"

* * *

[Later that week]

* * *

The bullies backed away to the wall, crying about some sort of demon who was trying to kill them. Raeze had a sword in his hand. "_Raeze will make you all pay! Raeze will kill ALL of you!_"

The bullies were children, only 2 years older at most. Raeze laughed and swung down the sword. It came to a sudden stop.

"C-Caeserea! Stop making Raeze b-be mean!", Raeze cried out.

"_But they tried to harm this body. They were what suppressed your strength right?_"

"N-no! Raeze was w-weak because Raeze was w-weak! R-Raeze doesn't want you to h-hurt the meany kids! Th-that's not what Raeze wants!"

Raeze backed down. He simply disappeared within Coal Tar. The bullies immediately ran away.

Raeze smiled at Caeserea.

"Why the hell are you smiling at me?! I almost make you do something you didn't want to do!"

Raeze giggled. "B-but you didn't! And that m-made Raeze happy. Thank you so m-much…"

Raeze was expelled and sent in an insane asylum the next 3 days.

"How could a kid do stuff like that? This generation right?"

Raeze sat in a little room. "Raeze is sad here… It's cold and dark. The f-food tastes v-very bad."

"_Then I'll bring you somewhere that you can enjoy._"

Somehow, Raeze woke up in Gehenna. It was a specific area though. It was clear of demons and vast land of strange purple. "_Welcome to my domain…_"

Raeze looked around. "But it's kind of l-lonely. Raeze doesn't li-"

It happened quickly and suddenly. Satan's demons invaded the empty land, claiming it. This caused Caeserea to go into a rampage using Raeze's body. He summon a great blade and started cutting down demons in his path. "_HOW DARE YOU ENTER RAEZE'S HOME_"

Iblis sat upon a mobile throne. He glanced at Raeze. His 2nd in command looked at him.

"My liege, what appears to be the problem?", the demon asked.

Iblis squinted. "It's that demon… the one cutting up all of the demons father allowed me to use in my disposal."

"Do you want me to prepare your weapon to decapitate him?", the demon asked.

Iblis shook his head and started laughing. "No need! I recognize that demon! It was only a few years when I saw him, crying about his dead parents. 'MUM AND PA! TH-THEY'RE DEAD!' Ha!"

The demon shook in fear. "And what do you propose we do my liege?"

Iblis bonked the servile demon on it's head. "Capture him! Use all the demons provided! I just want to see him before me, crying and trembling!"

The demon did what was ordered and had Raeze detained.

Iblis walked forward to a chained Raeze. "Hello there boy."

"_DON'T TOUCH RAEZE YOU FILTH!_", Raeze growled aggressively.

Iblis laughed and kicked Raeze straight in the face. "DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH BOY! I know where I've seen you!"

"_GGRR… SHUT UP!_"

Iblis laughed even louder, stomping his red boot down onto Raeze's skull. "DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM? I'M IBLIS! THE DEMON KING OF FIRE! And… The one who killed your family."

Raeze's eyes widened. "M-mum… P-pa… HOW COULD YOU!"

Raeze began screeching loudly, louder than a banshee. Iblis covered his ears. "Take him away!"

"RAEZE HATES YOU! RAEZE HATES ALL OF YOU!", he yelled as he was dragged away by the demons that were under Iblis' command.

* * *

[Raeze sits next to a sleeping Rin; the scene before Raeze escapes]

* * *

"M-my Prince. Raeze said R-raeze wouldn't be here for long… Th-thank you for trying t-to be my friend…"

"Idiot… we… are friends…", Rin mumbled as he slept.

Raeze smiled and left the room, putting his plan into action.

* * *

**[This was basically an extra chapter just about Raeze and how he became who he is]**


End file.
